Control Absoluto
by OMG.LOL 666
Summary: Rito nacio con un poder especial, que no se desarrollo asta tres años antes de la llegada de Lala. Que tipo de acciones tomara frente al fin de su vida tranquila. Ritocasi dios en un solo sentido/fuerte/inteligente/no princeso :v (es el 3er fic de mi vida we no sean malos :'v)
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

En el basto universo cuyo fines y planes individuales de cada uno de sus inquilinos resulta ser un misterio, existen seres con capacidades especiales capacidades las cuales los destacan de los de su especie o los de su tipo.

Unas mas o menos comunes que otras, ocultas a simple vista y a veces como un secreto que por una u otra razón nos llevamos a la tumba pues los secretos no son del todo agradables.

Este resulta ser el caso de un extraño poder el cual el desarrollo del mismo es ya imposible, no se puede mejorar la perfección.

En la tierra un individuo a nacido consiente de lo que le rodea desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez a la luz del poder absoluto.

Si; esta es mi historia este es mi comienzo y mis emociones son lo que para muchos seria el equivalente a la noche sin luna, pues que nadie lo note a simple vista no representa que estas no existan.

Mis capacidades físicas son un tanto destacables entre los de mi especie, la terrícola.

Y aun así mi estado emocional y mental resultan demasiado aburridos para mi agrado.

Las ideas van de mi mente en un torrente imparable y siguen fluyendo, existen momentos en los cuales todo viene de golpe y otros de alivie en el cual las ideas parecen haber llegado en su totalidad.

Que mas da, no quiero este poder.

Lo odie desde el momento en el cual llego a mi mente todo parece verse como una película repetida.

Pero no, nada se repite.

Preguntar resulta estúpido, pues la respuesta llega en múltiples idiomas de distintas culturas algunas que incluso no son de la tierra.

Desde mi perspectiva la información resulta algo tan fácil de conseguir tan fácil de conocer.

Todos conocen su pasado.

Muy pocos manejan como quieren su presente.

Todos esperan que les depara el futuro.

En mi caso, el pasado es algo que mi cuerpo y mente conocen, y los siguientes no son mas que un poco de información y posibilidades.

Mentiría si dijera que mi futuro me resulta desconocido.

Después de todo este poder resulta mas una maldición que una bendición, al menos en mi caso.


	2. El fin de mi vida tranquila

En mi primer año de preparatoria acontecimientos no muy comunes entre los humanos llegaron a ocurrirme, entre mis divagaciones sobre el concepto de mi propia vida con respuestas inmediatas como siempre.

Las soluciones para mi dilema mental pasaron de ser una simple divagación a una respuesta clara.

Un secreto.

Ese era el único síntoma que mi propio cuerpo presentaba.

¿Porque decirle síntoma?, a riesgo a tener una mayor explicación dando solo la mas simple.

Pues saber que amenos que yo me haga una pregunta mi mente no se mandara al séptimo infierno.

A todo esto resulta tener cierta ventaja el hecho de saber absolutamente todo lo que yo quiera con una simple pregunta mental.

En preparatoria mis notas subieron exponencialmente no era un riesgo en absoluto.

Saber todas las respuestas sin estudiar saber mas que todos los profesores juntos con solo pensar en ello era mas o menos una situación perfecta que mas podría pedir?

En cuestiones de estado físico no tenia nada que envidiarle a ningún nadador olímpico pues ese era mi mejor deporte, lo practicaba desde que era un infante, incluso antes de esta habilidad.

Con mis actuales estadísticas era casi no recibir recomendaciones de mejores escuelas, aun así esperaba a que los sucesos ocurrieran en donde ya estaba, ¿Por qué no apuntar a una escuela de elite?

Simple las cosas no cambiarían demasiado en mi vida si algo llegase a cambiar asta ese punto.

Sin errores, sin fallas, sin prejuicios y temores.

Solo le temes a lo desconocido o a lo que no controlas.

Al saberlo todo nada de eso importa ya.

Al fin y al cabo dejar de pensar es la única solución a mi alcance en este momento.

Las clases inician, al parecer es un examen de diagnostico, no tiene mucha importancia.

Los primeros días de escuela siempre son tan… tediosos.

Lo días pasan, me posiciono rápidamente como el mejor de mi clase.

Es igual a hace un año, planear con tanta antelación mi futuro no servirá de nada los factores a interponerse son demasiados, pues en cuestión de días a lo sumo unas 3 semanas como fecha limite mis esperanzas de una vida humana común resultan ser borradas.

A menos claro que cambie de ciudad y posiblemente país, si eso reduciría las probabilidades de un desafortunado encuentro.

Con cierto grupo de no terrestres que al parecer de entre todos los planetas escogieron en especifico este planeta, continente, país, distrito, y calle para hacer de la tierra un alboroto.

Al menos en lo que a cuestiones poco precavidas se debe.

Mi posición ha vuelto a subir, posicionándome en el cuarto lugar de toda la escuela, claro en lo que a promedio respecta.

Sigo en mi propio mundo, de seguir así el profesor de seguro me reprenderá con un pregunta que según su criterio no debería de conocer.

\- SEÑOR YUKI! Al parecer sabe mucho? Como para tomarse la molestia de prestar atención verdad? Responda la pregunta de la pizarra si no le molesta claro.

Una pregunta un tanto avanzada para el grado en el que supuestamente debería de estar.

Al parecer varios estudiantes del aula veían esta escena con cansancio pues ya sabían como terminaba siempre.

El problema no resultaba muy largo solo era (sinx)(cscx-sin) =cos2 x.

Sin mucha pereza se dirigió hacia el frente anotando un simple 0=0 volviendo a su lugar dejando a un profesor que como de costumbre estaba en rabietas a causa de no encontrar error alguno en su respuesta.

\- tan tranquilo como siempre eh Rito.

\- jeje eso supongo Saruyama.

como muchos otros días al final de la clase en el regreso hacia su vivienda en donde lo esperaba su pequeña hermana.

Y así en consecuencia repetir este proceso.

Claro omitiendo ciertos detalles. Como el hecho de que un aparentemente "satélite" cayera justo en la salida de la escuela y que el afortunadamente haya decidido ir por única vez en el mes por la entrada posterior.

Junto con cierto club de admiradoras, que se había ganado desde su primer medalla de oro en natación.

Sus actividades en natación lo tal y como sabia lo habían llevado a ser no menos que un trofeo que la mayoría del estudiantado femenil codiciaba.

Unas lo aceptaban mas que otras.

Por razones de problema mayor sus planes a futuro resultan demasiado cansados.

Llego como siempre y saludando a su hermana de nombre Mikan y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación dejando sus cosas.

Con una mirada un tanto decidida, o al menos mas que de costumbre.

Procedió a darse un relajante baño, faltaban 10 minutos aun.

No había mucho de que preocuparse, solo que uno que otro fallo que puede llegar a tener las personas a su alrededor, aun si ese fuese el caso se aseguraría de que nada termine afectando seriamente a su familia y a el mismo claro esta.

Termino 3.8 minutos antes su usual baño de 10 minutos tiempo perfecto para cambiarse por una ropa un tanto mas cómoda para el ejercicio.

Exhalando aire vio al fin la concentración de energía que solo se acentuaba cada vez mas en un solo punto que por unos segundos permaneció inerte asta que al fin termino en un resplandor que cegándolo unos segundos, revelando a una adolecente de cabello rosa.

-. Escape exitoso. Menciono la aludida anteriormente

Mas eso no era lo que podía llegar a llamar la atención tanto como el que esta carecía de ropa salvo un pequeño brazalete.

Esta se encontraba de espaldas a Rito que con una mirada sumamente seria, analítica, y viendo cada detalle de lo que acontecía procedió a amasar ligeramente los pechos de la recién llegada.

\- estoy seguro de haber sentido esta suavidad antes.

Ignorando los ligeros gemidos que escapaban de la adolecente.

Quitándole en el proceso el brazalete que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda.

-. Pyon pyon warp-kun…?

Pregunto la peli rosa viendo como el desconocido aparentemente "rompía" su creación.

\- un excelente trabajo… no se podía esperar menos de una prodigio eh.

Con un pequeño sonrojo, por lo dicho por el peli naranja

En un ligero intento por detenerlo vio como este lo devolvía a su estado anterior después de haberle sacado y reacomodado una o dos cosas.

Presionando un botón

-¡!. Con ese ultimo asombro vio como era tele transportada de nuevo, apareciendo en una habitación no muy grande, en perfecto orden.

Por la puerta vio con mas claridad sin la interferencia del vapor a un joven de no mas de 18 años terrestres y una altura de 1.78 cm ligeramente corpulento, en su propio criterio le parecía alguien bastante guapo.

\- ¿quien eres?. Pregunto

\- mi nombre es Yuki Rito señorita Deviluke. Sorprendida ligeramente de que un humano pueda reconocerla, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que este no fuera en realidad de este planeta

¿verdad?

Viendo sus manos en donde se hallaba su invento no parecía tener nada diferente, pero al parecer pudo ser capaz de transportar 2 veces en el mismo día.

Trato de interrogarlo pero Yuki como ahora lo conocía se aproximo en dirección hacia ella pasando de largo a un lado abriendo la ventana, segundos después un conocido de ella ingresara al cuarto no era otro que Peke.

Ensanchando una sonrisa al verlo decir un – Lala-sama. Y arrojarse a sus brazos.

Y proceder a vestir a su ama en una combinación extraña similar a una transformación de una Mahō Shōjo.

Pasaban muchas coincidencias pensaba ella.

\- perdón por interrumpir Lala-san pero en unos 36 segundos tendremos compañía.

Era extraño pero interesante, no parecía un humano demasiado complicado, solo muy tranquilo ante lo que le rodeaba.

Seguía mirando su reloj, y por alguna razón Peke estaba mas tenso de lo normal.

Dijo 36 segundos?

Me sujeto de una de mis manos y me dirigió hacia la ventana saliendo delante de mi, ya afuera presiono el botón de tele transporte de warp-kun, alejándonos a una buena distancia del lugar.

Seguidamente justo cuando el dejo de mirar su reloj se separo repentinamente de mi, y quedo a unos metros frente a mi, en ese momento el ruido provocado por un medio de transporte humano de tamaño medio cayo frente de nosotros justo en el lugar en el cual se encontraba rito.

\- ¿buscan matarme, verdad?. Me habían encontrado…

Un par de sujetos con cara de matones de mala muerte, vestidos de trajes completamente negros y lentes oscuros semejante a los escoltas a algún rico acaudalado, se posicionaron a ambos extremos de donde se encontraban Rito y Lala.

La ultima se encontraba haciendo un berrinche sobre el como todo se había arruinado.

Rito por su parte se encontraba tomando una taza de te (que aparentemente llevaba todo el tiempo) mientras veía el espectáculo.

Al voltear viendo el como otro par de sujetos se le acercaban por la espalda.

\- Lala-san… .

Llamando la atención de la peli rosa pues se encontraban a una distancia de cerca de 15 metros, haciendo voltear a la aludida.

\- ¿son amigos tuyos?.

Sin respuesta inmediata pues su cara de vergüenza y chocando sus dedos índices mientras mostraba una expresión y risa nerviosa.

\- ahhh lo tomare como un no.

Corriendo hacia Lala a una vertiginosa velocidad, desapareciendo en medio del camino volviendo a tele transportarse con el brazalete apareciendo en frente de Lala.

Esquivando con demasiada facilidad los golpes dirigidos a su rostro y estomago, dándole suficiente espacio a Lala para alejarse junto a rito que con una mirada divertida y un tanto protectora les dejaba saber que no pasarían así de fácil atreves de el.

En un gran resplandor atravesando el cielo justo por sobre ellos apareció un objeto circular, una nave del espacio ajeno a la tierra.

Bajando en un hilo de luz frente a ellos apareció un hombre de cabello plata llegando al blanco de complexión atlética con una armadura y una capa de colores entre morados.

-. ¡Zastin!. Dijo Lala.

El ahora conocido como Zastin miro con reproche a Lala y despectivamente a Rito.

-. Apártate humano, no entiendes la magnitud de lo que causarían tus acciones.

Con autoridad procediendo por las medidas diplomáticas.

\- y si me niego?. Al parecer tentando su propia suerte.

\- te costaría la vida. Amenazo Zastin

\- je…

Se reía.

\- al parecer encontraste un humano sin mucho sentido común, Lala-sama. Dijo con cierto toque de lastima. – oye rito… que te ocurre. Hablo por lo bajo Lala, viendo como rito al parecer inmerso en sus propios pensamientos no le respondía o tal vez no quería hacerlo.

Seguramente la segunda.

Metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, dejando de reír.

\- Zastin… ¿cierto?. Preguntaba y afirmaba el peli naranja.

\- en efecto…

\- Yuki Rito, y quiero ver que tan preciso puedo llegar a ser.

Diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro solo audible para la propia Lala.

Dejando en unos instantes su posición anterior encarando de frente al peli plata, que ligeramente sorprendió reacciono sacando una espada brillante, como electricidad pura, recibiendo una patada desde el aire.

Desapareciendo en ese momento el peli plata atento ante lo que pasaba.

-3 segundos.

Apareciendo esta ves en su espalda demasiado sigiloso pensaba asta que vio el conocido invento de Lala, desde cuando esa cosa tenia tan buena reacción y podía transportar tantas veces a alguien.

-6 segundos.

El arma de uno de los guardias a su cargo se encontraban inconscientes.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

-8 segundos.

Reapareciendo frente a el, con la palma abierta pegando un pequeño artefacto en la frente de Zastin electrocutándolo en el proceso con no menos de unos 30000 voltios, al ser un extraterrestre supuso que viviría ¿verdad?

-9.8 segundos.

Presionando el botón de su reloj que al parecer se encontraba en un cronometro.

A su alrededor salvo Lala claro esta, el resto se encontraba inconsciente.

\- increíble…

Menciono Lala

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que warp-kun funcionara tan bien?. Pregunto bastante interesada la inventora de Deviluke.

\- creo que fue suerte supongo je…je ..

Reía nerviosamente, Zastin se reincorporaba poco a poco con una duda en la mente.

-¿enserio es un humano?. Mientras tanto el aludido se encontraba compartiendo ideas del como poder mejorar algunos inventos con Lala.

\- ah Zastin-san, ¿te encuentras bien?. Pregunto el peli naranja, recibiendo una mirada de interrogante del anteriormente mencionado.

Mientras en medio de una extraña situación el anteriormente aparente "enemigo" estaba siendo guiado junto a la peli rosa a casa de Rito que amablemente les ofreció pasar a beber algo.

\- ya te lo había dicho solo quería probar unas cuantas cosas. Un tanto fatigado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

\- ¿a todo esto que querías probar? Tu fuerza? Tus habilidades? Que ideas tan vanidosas resultan tener los humanos. Dijo despectivamente Zastin.

Por otro lado Lala y Mikan se conocían ajenas (no del todo sépase Mikan) al probablemente próximo ataque por parte de Zastin.

\- quería probar el invento de Lala. Respondió con tranquilidad el peli naranja.

\- ¿warp-kun? Desde cuando sabes sobre mis inventos? . pregunto Lala claramente interesada.

-. Tal ves no tanto como crees. Negó a una posible lluvia de preguntas en mas de un sentido.

\- y aun después de todo esto me resulta francamente impresionante. Hablo tranquilo esta vez Zastin.

Pasaron un tiempo en los cuales rito no paraba de mandarle cumplidos entre otros halagos por la gran cantidad de inventos que pudo ver.

Lala parecía una niña feliz que mostraba un trabajo bien realizado con orgullo.

Además de que Rito parecía entender y tal ves asta ayudar a Lala en muchos de sus proyectos.

Ya se hacia tarde, y Zastin sabia que tenia que devolver a Lala a su planeta en cuestión de horas y era mejor apresurarse.

\- entonces solo te escapaste de casa ¿verdad? Jejej. Rio por lo bajo rito al enterarse de que todo esto era en realidad por algo tan normal en la tierra.

Lala estaba apunto de hacer un puchero por la aparente burla del peli naranja.

\- pero aun así… un matrimonio arreglado resulta provechoso en cuestión de números beneficiados, Lala obviamente no es lo que quieres ¿verdad?. Su mirada demostraba paz y serenidad una mirada que siempre terminaba dejando a una Mikan embobada reprochándose mentalmente por los pensamientos que inadecuados que ella no debería de tener.

-¡se lo eh repetido cientos de veces, no quiero un matrimonio arreglado!. Hablo con berrinche y reclamo la princesa Deviluke.

\- dime Lala-san si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte. Con media sonrisa, que afortunadamente nadie pudo llegar a ver.

\- pues vera….

Siendo interrumpida

\- Rito-dono, podemos hablar en privado. Mas una orden que pregunta claro esta de parte de Zastin.

\- Claro, vuelvo en unos momentos Lala-san. Retirándose de la habitación junto a Zastin.

\- y bien, que deseas. Dijo rito mostrándose un tanto mas serio que antes.

\- ¿eres un humano?, no esa no seria la pregunta correcta, eres alguien peligroso para Lala-sama. Preparándose para sacar su arma de energía dispuesto a atacar de ser necesario.

\- No. Ligeramente decepcionado por una respuesta tan simple, no confiando en esta.

\- No soy algo de lo que debas preocuparte Zastin-chan. Sonriendo como solo lo hace cuando se encuentra extremadamente satisfecho.

Cruzando sus manos en la espalda dando vueltas alrededor de Zastin, este ya en posición de ataque liberando el aura por el cual lo conocen como el mejor espadachín de la galaxia.

Levantando el arma de energía, y a una endemoniada velocidad dirigiéndose con esta al cuello del peli naranja.

Cortando el aire como resultado de su ataque, dejando una abertura en su defensa.

Cayendo al suelo en un sonido sordo no muy fuerte.

Detrás del sujeto se encontraba rito con la mano derecha en dirección a Zastin, y la mano izquierda sujetando un brazalete.

\- despierta. Casi al instante en cuerpo inerte del espadachín se levanto encarando robóticamente a rito, poniendo una rodilla en el piso y la otra apoyando el brazo izquierdo.

\- a sus ordenes Yuki-sama. Afirmando. Con la mirada perdida. Sin vida aparentemente levantándose dirigiéndose al cuarto en el que antes estaban, donde las chicas se encontraban ahora.

\- Lala-sama. Llamando la atención de la mencionada.

\- de momento volveré a las fuerzas del ejercito, veo que se encuentra segura en este planeta, si desea algo o regresar a su planeta con gusto la escoltare de inmediato. Sin esperar su respuesta, pues los ojos brillosos de Lala lo decían todo, al parecer en realidad quería pasar mas tiempo en la tierra. Unos segundos después de la salida bastante apresurada de Zastin entrando Rito.

Lala también se fue con la promesa de que regresaría.

Horas mas tarde.

La casa estaba parcialmente silenciosa, desde el exterior se vería como si todos ya estuvieran descansando mas no es este el caso.

Un pequeño ruido se escucho en el cuarto de un peli naranja muy conocido, una silueta ingreso en esta encontrando el cuarto vacío sin señales de que alguien hubiera entrado en la cama, buscando atreves del pasillo.

Y en el baño se escuchaban ruidos un tanto extraños, pero ¿Quién es la persona que los escuchaba?

-…onii-chan…. –

-¡!- una cabellera rosada se asomaba poco a poco.

La puerta estaba entreabierta dejando pasar un hilo de luz nocturna.

\- …onii… -chan te quiero, ¡te quiero! ¡TE quiero…

Sin duda alguna era la voz de Mikan, del otro lado de la puerta una extasiada y desnuda Mikan yacía acostada de lado con la pierna levantada recibiendo el vaivén de Rito, sin contener sus gritos de placer y la mirada perdida con la que miraba el techo.

¿Cuánto tiempo los veía? ¿desde que momento su mano se había deslizado a su entrepierna?

Solo los veía, pero se sentía extraña el verlos así, ver esa expresión en la cara de Mikan le hacia desear estar en su lugar.

\- parece que mi pequeña Imouto se ha vuelto toda una pervertida ¿verdad? .

La mañana asomaba la ventana de mas de uno por la mañana, los rayos de luz llegaban de lleno al rostro de Rito que sin interrumpir el sueño de una cómoda Mikan que encontró comodidad el dormir en su pecho.

Después de una ducha rápida, dejando el desayuno sobre la mesa llevándose el suyo, por motivos de que el tiempo que tenia no debía de ser malgastado ni un solo segundo.

-Hoy será un día muuuy tedioso. Pensó para si mismo, viendo su reloj, aun era temprano para las clases.

Podía permitirse una nueva ruta camino a la escuela, dejando atrás a cierta chica de cabello Rosa que al parecer lo buscaba, no es que la evitara por disgusto, mas bien por el camino que llevaría un encuentro de ese tipo, todo se volvería un fastidio no uno de mal gusto pero un fastidio.

Llegando a una parte mas o menos alejada de la zona mas transitada, sacando un celular de su bolsillo recibiendo una llamada de este, dando unas indicaciones a la persona al otro lado de la llamada, que respondió con respetuoso –[como usted ordene].

-Laaalaaa-tan. Dijo en un tono una tanto meloso en vos alta.

\- Sabes que en la tierra es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

-¡!. Tratando de ocultarse torpemente haciendo ruidos mas que obvios en el proceso.

Saliendo al final de cuentas, en su traje de Peke con sonrojo a ver a la cara a Rito recordando vivamente lo que en la anterior noche vio, y el como sus propias acciones terminaron en un desenlace poco ético.

\- ¿Buscabas algo?. Pregunto rito al no ver una reacción inmediata se acerco a Lala estando a centímetros de su rostro acercando aun mas su palma tocando con esta la frente de princesa Deviluke, que se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir el tacto del muchacho.

\- eto… yo…

\- ¡ah! Mira la hora que es, hablamos luego Lala-tan. Despidiéndose de repente con media sonrisa al darse vuelta.

-nos vio después de todo… . afirmo en sus pensamientos, no con disgusto o molestia mas bien complacido con el resultado, una Lala que normalmente no se pondría nerviosa estaba ahí sonrojada.

Tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no presto atención a un leve saludo dirigido desde el otro lado de la calle, de una chica de su escuela de cabello y ojos morados.

\- ¿ha? Haruna-chan. Volteándose recibiendo a Haruna que al momento se aferro a su brazo derecho, y siguiendo su camino ahora como pareja a vista del publico.

-¿nos vamos juntos? Rito-kun. Afirmo dijo la peli morada.

Las clases terminaron sin mayores contratiempos, al menos pudo evitar la mayoría.


	3. Preparativos

Sentía algo suave?

Era cálido y daba comodidad… no había porque evitar mas contacto ¿verdad? Aferrándose aun mas a la sensación, insertando su cara en medio de dos cómodas almohadas, masajeándolas a gusto para acomodarse aun mas en ellas, escuchando un leve "iaah" femenino, aclarando si vista viéndose en su cama sorprendiéndose levemente al verse aferrado a los pechos de Lala.

-...tal vez duerma otros 5 minutos…

Abriéndose la puerta de golpe, dejando pasar a una claramente molesta Mikan a ver la escena frente a ella mientras le reprochaba a Rito que bajara pues se le hacia tarde para ir a la escuela ignorando el hecho de que Lala se haya presentado desnuda y los celos de Mikan rito bajo rápidamente esquivando "afortunadamente" cada uno de los obstáculos que habían en el piso que le aseguraban una caída una que no por desagrado prefería evitar.

Con un saludo despreocupado por parte de Lala que aparentemente se quedo en casa, y una despedida de Rito a Mikan y Lala, el peli naranja como habito adquirido se dirigió a sus actividades escolares.

\- he Rito, como te va con Sairenji.. he

La sonrisa un tanto pervertida demostraba que no se refería específicamente a las actividades que llevaba con su novia, pues la información de que salía con la peli morada era ya de dominio publico.

Sonriendo perversamente rito comenzó a decir a lujo de detalles el como era su relación con Haruna asta que…

\- ¿Ri…to tienes conversaciones indecentes de nuevo….…?. La voz sin emociones dejaba ver a una molesta ( tal vez un poco interesada en escuchar) Yui que con una pequeña vena en la frente trataba de calmarse y escuchar las escusas de Rito que aparentemente funcionaron.

Momentos después, el salón se puso en silencio pues corría el rumor entre los profesores y algunos estudiantes del salón que al parecer hoy se integraba una nueva estudiante, dichos rumores con origen de cierto director que la acepto sin pedir ni el mas mínimo requerimiento.

Que debería ser lo mas común en esta escuela.

-muy bien chicos se que es repentino, pero hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante entre nosotros, espero y la reciban con lso brazos abiertos. Dijo el profesor temblando varias veces su voz.

\- ahhhh… Suspirando Rito y flexionando ligeramente las piernas.

Una cabellera rosa entro al salón de medidas generosas las cuales la hacían destacar entre las demás llamando de inmediato la atención del publico masculino y un selecto grupo de mujeres también.

Que con corazones en los ojos miraban cual depredador a su presa a la peli rosa cuya mirada paso del alumnado directo a cierto peli naranja que al parecer se encontraba concentrado en lo que pasaba afuera.

Tratando de sorprenderlo acercándose directamente hacia el lanzándose a sus brazos que para sorpresa de mas de uno este los extendió quedando la peli rosa en los de este.

\- ¡Rito! Mira pude venir a… como le llaman ¿escuela?. Dijo Lala mirando con curiosidad sin cambiar su posición esta vez en el regazo del peli naranja, que al parecer no se dieron cuenta de las miradas del publico presente, mas de una de ellas aseguraba la futura muerte del peli naranja y algunas del publico femenil miraban con cierta envidia a la peli rosa.

\- pues si de hecho, supongo que tu inscripción fue arreglada ya.

\- si no hubo problemas pero.

Levantando a Lala en estilo nupcial sonrojándola levemente mientras la dejaba en la mesa, alejándose un metro al esquivar elegantemente los múltiples intentos de ser golpeado por sus compañeros incluido el mismo Saruyama, que gritando cosa de que el ya tenia a Haruna, también fue tras Rito, el anteriormente mencionado preparándose para saltar por la ventada, a reproches inaudibles de un profesor.

-ahhh… sabia que esto pasaría. Hablo perezosamente Rito, antes de saltar sin dificultades desde donde seria el 3er piso.

Siendo inmediatamente perseguido por una extraña turba aparentemente surtida de hombres y algunas mujeres, dejando a solo el Prof. En el salón.

-¡Ritooou!. Llamo Lala sin respuesta del mismo que se alejaba/escapaba.

Momentos después Lala sobrevolaba la escuela en busca de Rito divisándolo, viendo que no muy lejos del mismo seguía siendo perseguido.

\- ¡RITO!

-¡!. Alertando la ubicación del peli naranja a sus perseguidores.

Llegando a los pasillos de la escuela mientras la turba todavía lo perseguía siendo interceptado por Lala, palideció ante lo que veía en frente, en las manos de Lala un aro no mas grande de un metro circular, estaba apunto de dirigirse a su interior, pasando por debajo del circulo con sus perseguidores pasando por el mismo desapareciendo en el proceso.

\- ¿hmmp?. Lala lo miraba dubitativa.

\- te lo agradezco Lala. La mirada tranquila volvió a su rostro.

\- ¿no te molesta que este aquí?. Pregunto tímidamente.

\- tu presencia jamás me molestaría. Dijo sin dudar.

Pasando su mirada afuera, atreves de las ventanas la gente se acumulaba a ver lo que ocurría.

Tras una pequeña nube de polvo como si acabaran de impactar el lugar un grupo de estudiantes claramente confundidos y prácticamente desnudos, ahora corrían despavoridos tratando de ocultarse inútilmente haciendo movimientos torpes.

\- volvamos al salón. Camino Rito siendo seguido de cerca muy cerca por Lala.

Las clases terminaron sin mayores problemas con una notificación a los padres de los "indecentes estudiantes" que no fue tomada muy enserio al ver como su propio director hacia eso cada tanto y en un grado mas peligroso.

De camino a casa no hubo mayores contratiempos excepto cierto director cuyo titulo es cuestionable su legalidad, corrió hacia Lala semidesnudo, solo para recibir de lleno una patada con la planta de zapato de parte de rito que lo dejo en KO.

Al día siguiente

Los tan apreciados días de descanso escolar llegaron, y presente para una salida de entretenimiento para así poder relajarse, quizá ir a la piscina y maravillarse con los trajes de baño de una que otra belleza que suele visitar estos lugares, o un sauna dejar que el agua recorra tu piel en un punto estimulante en un calor bastante cómodo para estos días templados, un picnic a espacios abiertos y respirar un poco del aire puro que ofrecen los campos verdes.

Pero no, tener esperanzas en algo que no ocurrirá es patético lo sabia, pero aun así asta eso tenia su encanto.

Ahora se encontraba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza que no era poca, peleando, batallando, y en probabilidades de derrota pues no duraría mucho, el calor de hoy combinaría perfecto con la piscina, y aquí estaba en frente de tres mujeres que no paraban de llenarle las manos de compras, en un principio solo Lala debía de venir de compras pues no podía depender solo de Peke, su hermana menor amante de la moda la convenció de comprar ropa terrestre.

De camino al centro se toparon con Haruna que al parecer visitaría a Rito, algo común entre ellos.

De un momento a otro pasaron tienda tras tienda, tras tienda, tienda x45, etc

Asta el momento.

Como siempre su dolor era opacado por las sonrisas de las chicas que, en sus pequeños momentos de descanso lo maravillaban posando para el en trajes desde trajes de baño asta haciendo cosplay para el.

Okey, tal vez venir no fue tan malo.

Extrañamente la tarjeta de rito nunca mostro signos de quedarse con bajos fondos.

Sentado en una banca en la parte de los vestidores femeninos Rito esperaba la salida de las chicas una a una por supuesto.

La ligeramente avergonzada Mikan salía con un bañador de una pieza acorde a su personalidad de color azul bastante parecido a los que normalmente usan en la clase de natación, excepto claro por la parte descubierta de la espalda baja y la cintura.

\- c. como me veo. Dijo Mikan con pequeño sonrojo.

\- voltéate. ordeno rito con voz ronca y seria sin deje de duda, haciendo voltear de inmediato a Mikan.

\- te ves hermosa… sonrojando al instante a Mikan que ponía una sonrisa bastante satisfecha.

Pasando a la siguiente esta vez Haruna con un bikini dos piezas de color morado con bordes negros, modelando su bien balanceada figura.

\- ¿Qué te parece? . pregunto Haruna mientras a propósito se inclinaba mostrando un poco de su delantera aun en desarrollo.

Después de uno que otro intento de beso por parte de Haruna con la excusa de que debían de entrar en ambiente, la persiana se abrió revelando a Lala usando lo que con algunos esfuerzos se podría decir que es un bikini pues los hilos que apenas sujetaban su generoso busto y su bien torneado trasero.

Interrumpiendo con mirada inocente de que es lo que estaban haciendo Haruna y rito en esa posición, pues se encontraban con Rito en el suelo con los brazos extendidos asta la parte trasera de Haruna que sobre el estaba apunto de besarlo.

Unos segundos después por el ruido que aparentemente hacían Mikan salió con una vestimenta similar ala de Lala, espectáculo suficiente para que la seriedad y tranquilidad que rito trataba de mantener se fuera al séptimo infierno.

Levantándose con un poco de dificultad con una mano sujetando su nariz que por debajo ocultaba una acusador hilo de sangre.

Su de por si extraña situación paso a ser una salida trivial que normalmente tenia con su novia y su hermana, la ligera inseguridad que bien disfrazada tenia Lala, para todos quizá se veía como una inocente jovencita que pasaba un momento agradable.

Pues mas parecía una competencia por la atención de un peli naranja que llamo su atención.

En la casa Yuki ya de noche podemos ver a Mikan preparando la cena como lo hace habitualmente, y a Lala observando maravillada el como maneja los distintos utensilios de preparación para la comida terrestre, recordando con nostalgia los días en su planeta hace mucho tiempo cuando podía estar con sus padres en un ambiente de familia, hablando de eso.

-Mikan…

\- dime,. Dijo Mikan sin distraerse demasiado.

\- donde están sus padres…?. La mirada de Mikan se tenso ligeramente ante la pregunta, aun así simplemente dijo.

\- murieron.

\- P…perdón por preguntar… je… jeje. Dijo Lala riendo nerviosamente ante su imprudencia.

\- no hay problema, aunque me pone un poco triste el recordarlos, también recuerdo el como Rito cambio para poder cuidar de mi y de el mismo. Hablo con orgullo y tranquilidad Mikan.

\- ¿Rito… cambio?. Dijo/Afirmo Lala, atenta a lo que contestaba.

\- paso cuando tenia 4 no recuerdo con detalles lo ocurrido, Rito tenia 8 por aquel entonces, en el regreso de kaasan a Japón otousan fue a recogerla, fue la ultima vez que lo vi, después de eso Rito se ocupo de mi… . Mikan estaba apunto de continuar, cuando en la puerta se escucharon unos golpes.

En otro lugar vemos a Rito con un traje negro, aflojándose un poco la corbata que al parecer le causaba incomodidad, en el interior de un edificio ingresando a una de las oficinas, una sala bastante grande, en el interior un grupo de una decena de hombres y mujeres que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

\- lo esperábamos… Yuki_sama. Dijo uno de los hombres con sumo respeto de apariencia de unos treinta años.

Asintiendo Rito procedió a sentarse en la silla del centro de la larga mesa siendo capaz de ver a todos sin excepción.

\- Posiblemente ya fueron informados, aun así lo diré.

Devuelta en la casa Yuki Lala tenia en sus manos un paquete.

\- dice que es para Rito, ¿Qué crees que sea? . pregunto a nadie en particular.

\- no tengo idea, será mejor no abrirlo. Asevero Mikan.

Volviendo a lo que hacían.

\- como pueden ver el sistema está ya completo, los requerimientos fueron los justos tal y como dijo hace aproximadamente 10 meses atrás, pero. Fue interrumpido por una mujer mayor de apariencia y ropa ostentosa y escéptica.

\- espera estas diciendo que un proyecto de esta categoría no se realizaron pruebas anteriores y aun así se perfecciono en el primer intento.

-si, los datos nos fueron entregados por es señor Yuki; continuando, el nivel estimado de éxito fue superado por un 0.33%, no se muestran reacción de rechazo o incompatibilidad entre los sistemas.

\- perfecto; en 240 horas entraremos en funcionamiento. declaro muy seriamente Rito.

Levantándose ni lento ni perezoso tomado su sacándose la corbata en el proceso salió de la sala, considerando que su participación perdió importancia.


End file.
